wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lil Rob
Lil Rob, regularly named as Robert by his parents, is the main protagonist and the leader of the Wild Grinders. He is based on the professional reality star and producer, Rob Dyrdek. Description From the old Wild Grinders site: Lil Rob was born in Ketterville. He bought his first skateboard from his sister's boyfriend, the leader of the Street Rats skate crew. Lil Rob wanted to be a Street Rat, and he practiced skateboarding every day. But Lil Rob was too young for that crew. As time passed, Lil Rob grew into a local shredder of the streets of Ketterville and he made lots of new skate homies along the way. With his new friends Lil Rob started his own skate crew, the WILD GRINDERS! Personality Lil Rob, the leader of the Wild Grinders, have an upbeat personality, street smarts, and wacky imagination. He is also a jokester towards his family and some of his friends, but he is loyal to all. His negative trait is that Rob is ignorant from the smallest things that could lead to bigger events of the story. He infinitely never surrender to beat-ups and challenges, old and new. In Grindermania, Lil Rob uses his lead vocals. Lil Rob's Gnarly Craft usertag is Sir Grinder Boardslide, but it was terminated when Lil Rob is inside of Gnarly Craft. Lil Rob's stance is goofy, and he prefers to skate on ledges, bumps, and rails. Older information include that he enjoys "anything with ENERGY… from Rock to Hip Hop" History As told in Swaggerless, Meaty proclaims his and Lil Rob history how they become friends in childhood. When Stubford arrives by both of them meanly, his juice was spilled on his machine, then crashed to Meaty. Lil Rob saves Meaty, and led Stubford, which he will be his villain "forever". Appearance Series Lil Rob wears a blue shirt with sleeves attached. He also wears a red cap, but uses his red cap-styled helmet when skating. His skateboard was based on a alien logo that the real Rob Dyrdek have owned. Lil Rob's clothing design is later re-modified in a Halloween inspiration, such as orange and black colors, and a scary-faced pumpkin icon on the center. This is only used in the teaser of Texas Skateboard Horrorland Zombie Activity 3. In Shark Attack, Lil Rob wears a scuba diving suit in underwater. In Neptune's Chowder, Lil Rob wears a blue-indigo colored surfing suit. Unlike the other Grinders, except for Goggles, Meaty, and Jack Knife, Lil' Rob's surfboard is light blue. In Lil Red Riding Rob, Rob wears a red shirt with a hood that can be visible in one episode. This is the temporary appearance in this episode. In Grindermania, Rob wears an indigo jacket and a red shirt inside. He keeps his red cap, but used it backwards. This is the temporary appearance in this episode. In Grinders of Invention, Lil Rob wears Goggles' original clothes. In Swaggerless, Lil Rob wears Jay Jay's original clothes, along with Jack Knife. When Rob travels to another dimension with a portal in A World Gone Rad-Awesome, Rob's opposite form was even Stubford's merchant, and was more stupid as Officer Lackowski. The opposite form wears a white shirt with a red small tie and a blue vest attached. he also wears the same red cap and shoes as the original Lil Rob wears, and wears blue pull-up slacks. This is the temporary appearance in this episode. Merchandise Unlike Lil Rob's appearance in the TV series, the toyline presents Rob's hat and shirt, printed as "Wild Grinders" in cursive. Another toyline product shows that he has a serious face. On the gold edition, Rob's original outfit was changed into gold. The second appearance shows Lil Rob, wearing a red shirt that a "WG" was printed on the lower right on his shirt and wears blue tennis shoes. He has a white hat with another "WG" logo printed in blue. Along with Beefy (not yet introduced in the series), the third appearance shows Lil Rob with black sleeves and white "Wild Grinders" print on the shirt and cap. He also wears red-white tennis shoes. Relationships Gene Lil Rob's father. He can call his dad by his first name. Patty Lil Rob's mother. He can call his mom by her first name. Denise Lil Rob's 15-year-old sister. She is a bossy type of relative and keeps an eye on Lil Rob. Lil Rob has a dislike of Denise when she is provoking him, for example: singing the "Fro-Yo Mama Frozen Yogurt" theme song, and letting Goggles unite with her by texting Lil Rob's negative consequences on his cell phone. Meaty Lil Rob's pet bulldog, who is also a skater. Trivia *A few characters, such as Gene, Denise and Stubford Hucksterball, may have taken all of Lil Rob's quotes. *Both Lil Rob and Johnny Test has some similarities in different cartoons: **Both have talking dogs. (Meaty and Dukey) **Both have older sisters with glasses, who flirts with one boy. (Denise, Susan, and Mary) **Both are friends with older boys. (Freddy and Gil Nexdor) **Both have evil nemesises who have short heights. (Stubford Hucksterball and Bling-Bling Boy) **Somewhat, both Rob and Johnny have some friends. **Both appear in every episode in their own series. **Both have their own series developed by a Canadian TV broadcast, Teletoon (Note that Texas Skateboard Horrorland Zombie Activity 3 is the first episode to be created by Teletoon, while the entire Johnny Test series is produced by Warner Bros.). **Both adores skateboarding; you can notice that Johnny rarely do skateboarding in some episodes. *Lil Rob, along with Meaty, are the only characters who appear in every episode in every season. *The very first drawing of Lil Rob and Meaty, which was posted in Facebook in January 2013, contains a very skew of changes, before the Wild Grinders series start airing. **The image is uncolored. **Lil Rob is shown wearing a DC shirt, and was named earlier as Lil Robbie. *His clothes colors matches Mario's from the Super Mario Series. *Lil Rob was accorded to be a "Gemini" in Substitute Secret Agent. Albeit that, Rob is not actually a Gemini, but a Cancer, where it lies on his true birthdate. *Lil Rob's birthplace, Ketterville, is a homage to the real Rob Dyrdek's birthplace of Kettering, Ohio. Gallery Profile Early Wild Grinders.jpg|Early sketch of Lil Rob and Meaty. Lil'_rob_wallpaper.jpg|Lil Rob Wallpaper Lil' Rob Skate.jpg|Lil' Rob skates off a ledge. Lil' Rob (Pajamas).png|Lil Rob in his pajamas Skating with Rob.jpg|HPE wants to put a "DC" logo on Lil Rob's sole, but the network omitted this design, caused by copyright issues. Lil' Rob Halloween.png|A preview profile of Rob's Halloween appearance in Texas Skateboard Horrorland Zombie Activity 3. Rob Scuba.jpg|Rob's Scuba Suit Screenshots Lil' Rob Screenshot.png|Lil' Rob in "Wild in the Street" Lil' Rob Concrete.jpg|Lil' Rob as he injured his teeth in concrete. Shocked Grinders.jpg|The gang in "Stairs" Wild Grinders Stairs.jpg|The Grinders are horrified. Lil' Rob Stairs.jpg|Lil' Rob in "Stairs" Lil' Rob as Jay Jay.png|Lil' Rob, dressing up as Jay Jay Lil' Rob as Lackey.png|Opposite Lil' Rob Lil' Lackey.png|Lil' Rob and Opposite Lil' Rob combined. Merchandise Wild Grinders Figures 3.jpg Wild Grinders Figures.jpg Wild Grinders with Beefy.jpg Lil' Rob with Meaty.jpg|Lil Rob with Meaty Serious Lil Rob Figure.jpg|Lil Rob Figure as serious Lil' Rob Figure 2.jpg|Lil Rob Figure 2 Lil' Rob Lost Skate Spot.jpg|Lil Rob Figure as of The Lost Skate Spot Lil' Rob Lost Skate Spot 2.jpg|Another concept image of Lil Rob Lost Skate Spot figure. Concrete Wild Grinders.jpg|Concrete Box set with Lil Rob and Meaty Lil' Rob Gold.jpg All Four WG 2014 Toys.jpg|A collection of the first four WG toys in 2014. 3 versions of lil rob.jpg|The three versions of Lil Rob toys (2010-2014) Lil Rob Game Controller Board.jpg|Lil Rob with Game Controller Board (Unboxed) Video Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wild Grinders Members Category:Wild Grinders